Artisan
Artisan Level 1: Novice Practical Use: Amateur Category: P Limitations: PPD Description: In the grand scheme of things, you are still an amateur artisan. You have basic knowledge of proper techniques and mediums for basic items, such as sketchings, simple pots, carvings, paintings and jars. Special Use: Likeness Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can form an accurate likeness or rendering from a model or scene if you are in the subject's immediate presence. If you as a player cannot physically draw, you may instead take a photograph while pantomiming the action of sketching for 1 full minute; however, these photographs must be run through editing software to blur the image into a sketch or painting before it can be counted as an object made with this skill. The upside of this is that you can later "improve" the image as you progress in your level within the Skill. Level 2: Apprentice Practical Use: Adept Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You are now capable of creating more complicated items, such as embossings, complex drawings, single color tattoos, chests, metal engraving/castings/and etc. Special Use: Sketch Artist Catergory: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can form an accurate likeness or rendering from memory or mere general description. However, unless you are working with a live model, it is unlikely you will be able to produce the work exactly the same each time from memory. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Virtuoso Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You can now create large scale murals, mosaics, puzzle boxes, stained glass, multi-color tattoos, lifelike portraits/carvings/statuary, and large architectural embellishments. Special Use: Remembrance Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You may produce a likeness of a past event/person/etc. Your images restores 1 memory known to be Altered or Erased, however the image must be something directly related to the person's missing or altered memory fragment. This may be in the form of a clear image or regular photograph with a Sepia wash. These images may be taken at any time and later used to "jog" the memory of anyone present when it was made. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Protective Glaze Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You have mastered the ability of craftsmanship where you can create a protective coating to be used of any type of item to grant a resist to a destruction once, expires at sunset. Special Use: Detect Corruption Category: P Limitation: Unlimited Description: Your work's hold such an innate purity that items of a mundane nature are capable of detecting corruption, growing warm when within it's presence. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Replica Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You can make an exact replica of an existing non-artifact item, granting the replica the same abilities as the original at an increased cost. Special Use: Purify Corruption Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You are capable of making an item of such innate beauty and purity that the item that will draw the corruption from a person, place or thing that is that than destroyed in the process. This item lasts until used, but is utterly destroyed after used. Category:Skills Category:Production Skills Category:Artisan's Guild